The Need To Keep You Safe
by SilverMeaning of Life and Love
Summary: Mikan was sent to the Academy on a mission, in order to save her little brother Yuri. Little did she know that along the way she would fall in love!The question is will she be able to save her brother and the guy she loves? or will she have to choose? R
1. The painful goodbye

**Chapter 1: The painful goodbye**

**I do not own GA. I only own Yuri Sakura.**

**Hey guys this is The Sliver Meaning of Life and Love hope you guys like it, it's my first story, and please review. ^_^**

**I never thought i would write a fanfic story because i thought i had no potential in writing but i would like to dedicate and thank my best friend Wolfe Eclipse for pushing me into writing this story.

* * *

**

"Mikan are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to force yourself" Yuka stated.

"Yes mom I want to do this and no you're not forcing me, this is my decision" Mikan stated.

Yuka is a very beautiful woman she has brown eyes, amber wavy hair up to her shoulders and is wearing a blue sweater shirt and some skinny jeans. Her expression showed only concern and sadness.

Her daughter was very much like her she had brown eyes, amber straight hair falling down to her waist. also she is wearing a blue blouse and skinny jeans with black ballet slippers. Mikan is a 14 year old girl who is packing all her clothes, mangas, romantic novels, her IPod, but most importantly pictures of her family.

She didn't really want to go but she thought that it would be best for her little brother Yuri. Yuri is 2 years old; he had brown spiky hair and green eyes, also a smile like an angel. But there was one problem, he had cancer and needed to go into surgery but her family couldn't afford it. So Mikan thought if she went to the academy, then the government would pay for her brother's treatment.

Suddenly Mikan heard whimpers and crying, she turned to see her mother crying. She came close to her and hugged her tightly to try and comfort her. But deep inside she felt the same way but she had to be tough for everyone. She then looked into her mother's eyes and saw so much sadness that she had to look away. It hurt her to see her mother in so much pain but she had to do what was right.

"Mom, you know I love you and we have always been together; but please just try to be strong, and think of what's right for Yuri" She whispered in her mom's ear.

Her mother was still sobbing but she wiped the last of her tears and nodded and tried to keep a smile on her face. "Your right we should probably get going it's a long drive", as they started toward the door.

Yuri who was in his feety pajamas and holding his brown teddy bear came close to Mikan ," Mikan-nee is not going anywhere" he said coldly.

His eyes were burning with anger and he folded his arms across his chest, Mikan was astounded when she saw that, her eyes widened but then softened. She grabbed her brother and put him on her lap and brushed his hair while whispering loud enough for him to hear.

" Yuri I have to go to Alice Academy so the government will pay for your treatment; don't be sad I'll always be with you ".

He looked up at her and started bawling, his eyes were like a whirlpool of sadness that Mikan felt her heart sink.

"Mikan-nee you promised me you would never leave me you said we would always be together! YOU LIAR! I HATE YOU!" He screamed his eyes filled up with a mix of anger and grief.

Mikan was hurt, her head hung low as she whispered in his ear "We will always be together I promise I will never leave you alone, I would never ever try to hurt you. Just to show you how serious I am, I made a special necklace for only you and me so we will always be together".

Her brother saw her expression her eyes were full of sorrow and tears, her lips were in a very thin line, "I'm sorry Mikan-nee I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just very upset" he held her tight and she hugged him.

She put a necklace on him, the necklace was a gold chain and had a charm, it was shaped as a flame and inside was a crystal shaped as a pearl and was red. Mikan's necklace was a silver chain and the charm was shaped as a snowflake, inside the snowflake was a crystal and was shaped as a heart and was blue. Mikan started explaining how it worked.

"Yuri whenever you feel alone, scared or you miss me badly just look into the crystal and it will shine and let me know that you miss. Every time it glows I will always think of you and I will be able to telepathically send you a message and you can also send me one too. It only works and is made for the both of us. Do you understand?" She said with a bright smile plastered on her face, the only thing he could do was nod and smile.

_That smile is the only thing that gives me strength but also causes me pain that I won't be able to see that beautiful smile when I'm gone, she thought._

"Mikan honey time to go, get your brother in the car" Yuka yelled.

She grabbed her brother and sat him in the BMW and put his seatbelt on; suddenly her mother whispered to her, it was so shocking, Mikan couldn't believe what she just heard, but she quickly recovered and put on a bright smile to hide her horror. She got in the car and saw her father's features of sadness; his face was pale and his eyes had bags under them. Mikan felt better knowing that when she arrives to the academy that her father Izumi will stop working full time. It was a quiet ride but as they arrived to Tokyo, Mikan felt a little edgy, she felt that someone was watching her but she disregarded that feeling.

**Mikan's Pov**

I got out of the car and saw a man in a white mask his clothing were black even his nails were painted black. He had a wide smirk on his face I knew right then and there that he was going to be trouble.

"My name is Persona and it is very nice to meet you all. Now before I tell you your classes and what you need to know about this school, its time to say your goodbyes since we only allow the students to proceed inside the school" he said smugly.

My mom came to me and hugged me so tight that I was about to turn purple she looked at me her face held concern , but I knew what she meant and I nodded, and kissed her on the cheek.

Next was my dad he hugged me and said "No boyfriends! Also if they don't understand that no means no then call me and I'll be here in a matter of seconds". He cracked his knuckles." Love you sweetheart "as he kissed me on the forehead.

Lastly was Yuri, he started walking and had his teddy bear in his hand and he passed it to me.

"This is your favorite teddy bear, I can't take it you need it more than I do" I stated with a bright smile on my face.

I then saw his face his eyes with tears, his mouth quivering , then his head hung low as he said "Bye Mikan-Nee I will miss you". He ran to hug me and then kissed me on the cheek as he ran back to my mom. I waved them goodbye as I suddenly saw Yuri running towards me as I headed to the gate.

"Mikan-Nee no don't leave" Yuri cried.

As he almost reached me but suddenly two men in black suits grabbed him, Yuri was crying as he felt pain when the men grabbed him tightly. When I saw that it made my blood boil I ran and punched, kicked, and slammed the two men to the ground as I grabbed for Yuri and he landed safely in my arms.

My eyes darkened as I glared at Persona, "Did you tell those idiots to grab my little brother? Well? Answer me!"

He started laughing but then stopped as quickly "We must go now" then started walking away.

I gave Yuri a kiss on the cheek and placed him in my mother's hands, then I followed the man.

_I looked at every detail of the academy and made my conclusion, this place is only for people with an Alice and it keeps them secure from any organizations such as the AAO. Who use them to gain many material things such as money and documents. I studied on everything about this academy and all the types of Alice. To my surprise my parents also went here when they were kids. I have to keep a low profile so no one can find out about my brother. I just hope there are no mind readers here, so then i wont get caught when i think of my little brother._

As I followed him he told me my classes, what money here is called rabbits which are gold coins and only used by students. He told me the kinds of ranking here and told me that I was a special star. The amount of food, money and the room I sleep in are based on my rank. Since I'm the special star ranking then I will receive 500 rabbits a week, I will have a huge room big enough for 4 people, and i will receive a huge portion of food for every meal. I understood everything that he told me, I followed him as he showed me my room.

"You also have missions to attend to, do you understand?" he said coldly." Get some rest today you have training meet me in the forest at midnight and tomorrow you have your first mission" he said coldly.

I placed all my things in my room, all my photos of my family, my manga's and my romance novels. I put my clothes in my walk in closet. I felt so tired but I couldn't sleep my mind is still on what my mom told me.

**Flash back**

_"Mikan, honey I have something important to tell you, your brother doesn't have cancer he has an Alice that shortens his life every time he uses it. He still doesn't know he uses it or that he has one. _

_But most importantly he has the Alice that both the academy and the organization are looking for, it's all the Alice's in the world. While you're at Alice Academy do not tell anyone that your brother has _

_that Alice. If anyone finds out your brother will be in grave danger. You need to find a way to distract the Academy and the AAO from discovering your brother; we will be hiding incognito in which no _

_one can find us do your best honey, Mom stated." All I could do was just stare in shock, but then my mom started to the car. I recovered as quickly and plastered a smile on my face to cover my horror._

**End of Flash back**

**...**

_What am I going to do? I need to think.;_ I started pacing around my room thinking of ways to deal with this. _Ok first i know my brother has a powerful alice that both the academy and organization want. But what can I do? _I plopped myself on my bed looking at the light blue ceiling. Then suddenly my necklace started shining as i heard a low voice of an angel calling my name.

_Mikan..._

_"Mikan-Nee are you there? Please! I need to talk to you... I'm so lonely Mikan-Nee"_

"Yuri Whats wrong? What happened?" my voice cracked as i spoke.

_"Me scared I miss having you with me, and tucking me in my bed with my teddy. Why did you have to leave?", he howled in pain. "I had a bad dream Mikan-Nee, where you never came back and mommy and daddy left me and i was taken and you didnt try to save me."_

My heart ached, I couldn't speak I couldn't make any words come out to comfort him i could only let the silence engulf us.

"Yuri that will never happen I will come back and mommy and daddy will never leave you, and lastly no one will take you away I promise. It hurts me too, to be far away from you since we have been together since you were born but we must be strong and face this obstacle and we will soon be together again i promise."

_"Mikan-Nee how do you know we will be together? how do you know that everything will be ok?" he whispered._

"I don't have all the answers, I don't know if we will be together again, I just hope and have faith that everything will be ok. We must go through these hardships for a reason to make us stronger in our hearts."

_"...Mikan-nee I know that you made your decision according to me, but you have no right to decide for me, I know your trying to protect me but I also need to be strong on my own and fight my own battles. I love you Mikan-Nee you will always be the best sister in the whole wide world i love you. Bye Mikan-Nee talk to you soon."_

_..._

As soon as he said those words he was gone. I couldn't hear him anymore, I could feel his pain when I talked to him. I couldn't believe that I was so blind and couldn't see that he has to go through so much more pain than I have to go through. I felt like I have been stabbed in the heart I couldn't believe in, what has just happened. I didn't have time I had to get to Persona at midnight and there was only 10 minutes till midnight. I was getting ready by picking up my hair in a ponytail ,wearing a black tank top and black shorts with my converse and i was out the door before the clock stroked midnight.

As I walked quietly and reached the forest I saw Persona glaring at me from a tree branch, he came down and punched me in the face. As I got up I met his fist again, this time i couldn't get up i was on the earthy ground as it started to drizzle.

He came close and pulled me up by the hair and hissed " dont ever come late to training or I will make everyday starting today like a living hell" he then dropped my head.

I was sore from being beat up, but eventually I made my way through the forest into a shack made of metal and it looked so cold and felt so unwelcoming. I went in and couldn't see a thing then Persona was by my side and led me down the stairs and there it was the base of the operations; the Academy's Headquarters. I was surprised to see many students down here training by either using their alice or in building up muscle for combat. I didn't like having to use violence in order to keep Yuri safe by just following every order they give me I hate that today would be my last day of freedom and after that i would be a puppet of the Academy. As I analyzed their moves their control in their alice I was stunned. But the one thing that did catch my eyes was a certain boy in how everyone praised him and in return he would just smirk it just irritated me in how someone can have such a pleased face in doing the dirty work for the academy it sickened me.

"We have a new member joining us today she has special alice's, which are nullification the stealing alice and the copy alice. Her name is Mikan Sakura everyone be on your best behavior", he smirked.

Everyone was looking at me but i didn't really have time to be the fresh meat so I sat on a bench speculating everything in the base.

"My little kitty cat come here", he said pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked to where he was then he called Black cat. Then came in view the guy who had that smirk on his face as I saw him closely he had red crimson eyes, black raven hair, he had light tan skin tone and he was not buff but he wasn't lanky either but did have some muscles. He was just 2 inches taller than me, just by looking at him one thing that came to my mind was that he was _drop dead gorgeous._ He looked amused as he walked towards me he winked in my direction then faced Persona.

"Now Black cat show my little kitty cat what you know in combat".

Right then and there he and I started fighting he was good, but I was better I would block his every move, but then he was just inches away from my face. I felt my heart beating faster and faster then "crunch"! I felt myself getting dizzy, blood started trickling down my forehead then down my cheeks until it reach my lips the bitter taste of blood was like rust in my mouth. I quickly realized I was on the floor with his hand on my neck he didn't release me even though everyone was clapping for his success in the battle.

I felt my anger surging through me as I pushed him off me and punched him straight in the face. He fell to the floor I could tell that i broke his nose since the blood was gushing all around his nose. As I got to my feet my eyes met with Persona and I could tell his eyes held pride and amusement and then he told me to go get some rest. I took one glance at the boy who was bleeding and smirked just in time for him to see, he growled in response. The one thing that came to my mind in that moment was _being here wont be that bad at least I'll have some fun. W_ith a big smile on my face I walked back to my dorm. when I arrived to my dorm all emotions of amusement was drained from my face. I opened my door and found something that caught my eye I froze in place. My personal hell just got worse.

* * *

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfic story so plz review and go easy on the criticism Thnx. ^_^ Hope you guys like it I have updated this chapter so you guys would be more interested and be able to review.**


	2. The encounter

**Hey guys i know i haven't updated in forever so i hope you like this chapter. Sorry i just didnt have time High school is hectics. I dont own Ga. I only own Yuri Sakura.**

* * *

I froze into place when I saw her I couldn't believe it as I stared at those violet eyes as they glared at me. "Hotaru "I breathed out and smiled at her. I started walking towards her until,

**Baka Baka Baka **

"Don't touch me I don't want you to infect me with your idiot germs."

"Ow!That really hurt Hotaru!" I howled in pain.

"You deserved it for coming here and for not telling me that you were enrolling into Alice Academy", she hissed.

"Hotaru how did you know I was here?"

"I have my sources, now the real question is why you are here in Alice Academy", she asked coolly

"Because I wanted to see you, my best friend" I smiled at her

"Liar, you told me that you would never enroll here even if your life depended on it, so what's the real reason" she stated coolly as she walked towards me. Her eyes never left mine.

I felt that I would cave in and tell her the truth.

"Hotaru the real reason I'm here is that my little brother Yuri has cancer and I was going to use the money for his treatment" I blurted out. She looked at me with eyes of suspicion but then shrugged it off.

"Even though you're lying for some mysterious reason, I understand but I'll tell you this I will find out the real reason you're here one way or another she stated coolly, then started towards the door but stopped short to mutter " you're a horrible liar" then walked away from my room.

I sighed, I felt horrible to keep things from her but it's better to lie miserably than tell the truth and face the consequences. I sat on my bed and then realized that I was still bleeding from

the fight I went through. I kept thinking of him and his Crimson eyes and how they contradicted each other in how his eyes were crimson such a warm color but the stares and glares that

are so cold and distant, they captivated me I couldn't breathe as I thought of his features his raven hair, his strong cheek bones, his lips were a light pink and so thin but his lips

were so full, it looked so soft and smooth and very inviting; all his feature were so perfect and came together to make him so mesmerizing. Wait what I'm I thinking! Yeah right I must be

crazy I can't believe I thought he was attractive! NO! I will never admit that! I must be going crazy!

As I started cleaning my wounds and as I inserted the healing stone that my mom gave me my wound disappeared; during that time I couldn't get him out of my head. I don't know why

but when he and I were fighting for some strange reason I felt safe. But I didn't know why?; but every minute that passed I felt myself being drained of every bit of energy left in me.

The next morning was a blur I only knew that I was in front of the door of my homeroom class and I was dressed in their uniform.( which I won't describe since you guys should know ^-^)

I took a deep breath and entered the classroom I kept a neutral face which held no emotion. When I entered the classroom it was full of laughter then it all turned quiet in mere seconds,

I wanted to laugh so bad when I saw the guys gawking and I saw the girls sending death glares in my direction. I scan the room as my eyes met with violet orbs that held no emotion,

as Hotaru and I kept staring at each other I saw other students who were staring at both of us back and forth " don't strain your necks" I thought. I broke off my staring contest with

Hotaru and started scanning the classroom and my eyes fell on a raven haired boy, I couldn't help but smirk in how he sat with his feet on the desk and with the manga on his face it truly

made me want to push him of the seat but I restrained myself.

"Hello class we have a new student her name is Mikan Sakura, she has the nullification alice" said a teacher who looked gay because of his frilly pink shirt and his very skinny jeans that

are made for women and wearing purple boots. But I knew him his name is Narumi, he had a crush on my mom and I have met him a few times I love him his like my second dad. I guess

he wasn't allowed to tell the students all my alice's, well I'm ok with that, it would be better without them knowing.

"Hope you all will be nice to her", he stated and smiled and I looked at him and I smiled at him. Everyone gasped as they saw my smile and I looked at Hotaru who made a small smile

when she saw my smile she was happy that I was her bubbly friend again. I flushed when everyone was gawking at me.

"Ok who will be her partner and who'll show her around the school?" He questioned with a grin.

"Me I want to show her around" one guy stated

" no I will show her around I'll switch partners and show her every inch of the school" another guy pleaded.

I felt very flattered but I didn't want to take anyone's partner but suddenly they were getting close to me and trying to make me pick one of them as my partner." Help me!, you guys are hurting me please let me go!" I pleaded

**Baka Baka Baka**

They all felt the wrath of Hotaru's Baka Bazooka 2000 even I did, all the boys started groaning because of the impact the Baka Bazooka 2000 left on them. As I lifted my head and

struggled to get up since boys were on me and knocked out. Suddenly a hand reached out to me I saw the owner of that hand he had blond hair and light blue eyes staring at me with apologetic eyes. I smiled at him as I took his hand.

"Sorry about the guys jumping at you but don't worry they are harmless" he chuckled

"It's ok but I would rather not be trampled, and thanks for helping me up" I grinned at him.

My name is Ruka Nogi it's a pleasure to meet you" he stated with his hand stretched

"The pleasure is all mine" as I shook his hand.

The girls started screaming "how can you touch our prince?" a girl with a green perm screeched. I looked at her and raised a questionable eyebrow at her but soon just dropped my hand.

"So is he your boyfriend Permy"? I questioned; she looked at me with so much intensity as her face turned red.

"No he is not but you have no right to touch him and my name is not Permy", she spat out.

I chuckled "I have no right are you sure about that?" I retorted while touching the back of his neck and touching playfully one strand of hair and twisting the strand on my finger. I chuckled at the expression of shock she had in her face and just went back to the front of the class.

Ok now I will choose Mikan-chan's partner since you children aren't mature enough to be able to choose, he stated.

Natsume-kun you will be Mikan-chan's partner, he stated while looking at him.

"Whatever" he said in a monotone.

All the girls shrieked when they heard that but me I grinned I was going to make his life hell I thought as I walked to my seat I stopped in front and lifted the manga of his face.

When I saw his face I saw his nose was bandaged up and then I looked at his eyes which were glaring straight at me but I just merely smirked.

How's your nose? Does it hurt? I asked in a baby voice. But he kept glaring at me trying to find something or a reason in why im not intimidated by him. I placed the manga on his face as I

sat in my seat. He didn't move just stayed like a statue the whole day while I was looking out the window daydreaming.

"Mikan Sakura!", he screamed.

I was brought back to reality by his annoying voice ringing in my head.

"Yes Jinn-sensei", I said in a monotone voice.

"Miss Sakura I asked you a question what is the answer for question number 8"? He asked irritably

I looked at the book and answered number eight very quickly and I could tell Jinn- sensei didn't like that I knew the answer I thought I heard him say "know it all".

Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell rang I jumped out the window because I needed some space and I needed to think of a plan to keep Yuri safe but what can I do, I started to realize where I was and I saw that I was in front of a Sakura tree then suddenly….

Flash back

"_Mikan-Nee look what I brought you" he cheered _

_I turned as I saw a pair of green eyes running towards me and jumped on my lap. I looked at him and smiled._

" _close your eyes Nee-san" I followed his instruction and then he grabbed my hand and put something soft and smelled so sweet and pure I slowly opened my eyes and saw lilacs, tulips and his _

_personal favorite, Sakura petals in my hand. I smiled so wide that after a while my cheekbones were numb, I look at the owner of those green eyes and held him close never wanting him to leave me._

"_Do you like it Mikan-Nee?" I stared at the flowers then at the little boy in my lap" I love them, thank you very much Yuri"._

"_You're welcome Mikan-Nee", he stated with a smile_

End of Flash back.

Seeing this tree made me sad made me remember of my familt in how we were happy and safe but now we are running away, being apart from each other and unhappy, the cause of

everything is our alices, why did God do this to us having to bear the dangers of being kidnapped or killed because of what we have. Yeah we are special but I don't care about that I just

want to be home with my happy family carrying yuri around on my back, mom and dad laughing as she saw the scene, my father taking a picture of us looking so goofy.

Why!Why did this happen to us I shouted in my head. I touched the tree and felt the positive energy it had I sat on the highest branch of the tree and fell into a deep slumber.

…..

"_Mikan I'm scared mommy and daddy left me!"_

_Mikan-nee they are coming after me please help me, save me! He screamed and reached for me._

_I looked at his eyes and I saw anguish and confusion and also a hint of guilt._

_No don't let them take me away Mikan please!_

_No!_

…

I bolted up and I lost my balance I felt myself falling

AHHHHH!

I landed on something I turned to look what I fell on and I was shocked …

Can you get your ass out of my face! He screamed

I got off of him " sorry I didn't mean to, I fell from the branch, I apologized.

"But did you like the view?" I flirted.

He glared at me but then smirked " I liked the view of your polka dotted panties better than the view of your ugly crying boogery face.

I frowned at him " do you always have to be so MEAN! I screamed.

"Hn" he smirked.

I was about to clean my face with the collar of my shirt when suddenly something was in my face.

I looked at him with a questioning brow waiting for an explanation

"Wipe your face you look like a baby, I have seen 5 year olds cry better than that"

"Thank you Natsume" I smiled at him.

When I was done I try to give it back to him but he held a hand up to stop me from doing so.

"Keep it I don't want to have your idiotic germs, Polka" he stated

" Oi Polka why were you crying? He asked

I looked at him and bit my lip scared to tell him everything "I had a nightmare thats why I woke up sweaty and teary eyed"

"So Natsume you hang here all the time" I asked as I watch him make himself comfortable on the tallest branch of the tree.

"Hn leave me alone little girl"

I looked at him one last time and ran to the school I checked my watch and it was 3:00 I skipped all my afternoon classes but I didn't mind I wouldn't pay attention to the lectures anyway. A

s I reached the cafeteria to see if my friends were still in there, I heard screaming followed by laughter. I ran to see what happened. I thought someone was dying but then I saw Ruka

dressed in a bunny suit and Hotaru taking pictures as he is trying to run away.

"Hotaru leave me alone stop taking pictures and why did you put this bunny suit on me?" He wailed.

But she kept taking pictures of him from her duck flying scooter as he ran away, I couldn't help but chuckle as she said " These pictures of Ruka will make me rich" as she laughed evilly.

"Mikan would you and Hotaru come with us to Central Town tomorrow after school?"asked Anna.

"Sure I think it would be so fun, let's go Hotaru Please? I pleaded while jumping up and down hovering Hotaru."

**Baka Baka Baka**

"Hotaru why do you always have to hit me with that it hurts like hell!", I screamed.

**Baka Baka Baka**

"Because you give me a headache with your stupid irritating voice blasting in my ears leaving me deaf!", she hissed.

Will you go with us please? I whispered to the cold hearted girl.

"Fine but you're paying for all my expenses", she smirked.

"Hotaru that's not fair", I cried out.

"Then I guess I won't go", she stated.

"Ok fine but don't buy too much", I pleaded

She didn't say anything but she smiled evilly and just said" we'll see if I'm in a good mood to spare you".

I cheered Yay! As I hugged Hotaru this time she didn't hit me with her Baka gun.

"Where were you?", she hissed

"I was hanging out with Natsume no big deal"

"WHAT! You were with MY PRINCE!", Sumire screamed

Yes now stop screaming in my EAR!, I yelled back

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru why did you shoot it at me?, I cried

Because I don't want two idiots screaming at each other for no good reason, she hissed

"Natsume-kun IS a GOOD REASON" Permy yelled

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Mikan-chan and Hotaru- chan we have to go but we will see you tomorrow Ja ne", everyone stated.

"Hotaru we're are we going?"

"You will see just shut up for now"

"My friends I have missed you "

I looked at where the voice was coming from and it was in the school's barn. Hotaru and I started walking toward the doors and opened it just a bit. I saw Ruka in his bunny suit dancing with all the barn animals.

"Is that Ruka?" I asked with my eyes widened**.**

I turned to look at her for an answer but all I saw was her taking pictures of him while her eyes had dollar signs in them and a smirk on her face.

"Why do you always have to blackmail him and sell pictures of him to all his fan girls?"

"Because his pictures make me rich and it's fun to blackmail" she smirked.

"Are you sure you're just doing this because of money or is there another reason you blackmail him?

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Don't be ridiculous you idiot" she hissed and glared at me and I saw a light pink on her face.

"Ha! I was right you do like him see your blushing," I laughed while giving her a mirror that was the size of my hand as it showed a blushing Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut up you idiot he'll hear you" she hissed

Ok, ok I won't tell him but you have to tell him sooner or later

She rolled her eyes as she said "Yeah sure I will"

I checked my watch and it was already 7:00 I looked at her " Hotaru I have to go I will see you later"

She looked at my direction and just nodded her head.

I ran and went straight to my room I took a long shower and put my mission outfit and picked my hair in a ponytail and lay down on my bed and I tried to fall asleep for a little.

….

"_Mikan you have a destiny to die for the one you love but only you must find who he is" _

"_Who are you? Who is there? How do you know my name?" I shouted at the mysterious voice_

"_Mikan choose wisely either way to risk your life for the love of your life or your brother either way you cannot save them both and you will die"_

"_Why must I choose? Who is the one I love? Why is it my destiny to die please answer me!"_

"_The one you love is close to you" _

…..

I woke up and all I saw was darkness in my special star room I looked at the clock and it was already 11:30.

"Damn I feel so tired and my bones ache", I said out loud

I gasped as I saw it my little mirror in my hand and it was written on with blood I read it out loud " you must choose or lose them both" and it was written in blood.

"I don't understand what does this mean I have to show it to her she is the only one who could tell me what this meant"

I started running to her room I pounded on the door and then everything went black as I regained consciousness.

"What happened?" I said as I rubbed my head I looked around and it looked like a lab.

"Hello is anyone there?", I asked.

Baka why did you come to my room? The cold hearted girl asked.

"Because I had something to show you and where am I?", I asked.

"You're in my lab baka now show me what you have", the cold hearted girl stated.

"Here this was on my bed when I woke up, I showed her the mirror with the writing

I don't know what it means can you tell me ?", I asked

"Nope you must find out for yourself and pay me 500 rabbits since you disturbed me" she smirked.

"Fine" I said as I handed the 500 rabbit's bill.

I checked my watch and it was 10 minutes till 12:00 i looked at her and she was working on a new invention so I left in a hurry. I felt so lazy that I teleported to the Sakura tree and there he was.

"Hello" I said as I poked his cheek and smiled at him.

He glared at me " Polka" he said as he nodded his head towards me.

He looked so sexy he was wearing a black buttoned shirt that showed his muscles and some black jeans. His mask top it off and his hair was the same but looked messy which made him look hotter.

"Do you like what you're seeing", he smirked

"No I don't", I growled.

Accept it you're attracted to me", he said as he came closer and his lips were just inches apart.

Nnnnoo... nnno no no no I'm not, I stuttered

He came closer and I felt his breath in my face " are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure", I stuttered as I stepped back from him.

"So your saying you're not a little bit attracted to me?", he said as he took one step toward me.

I tried to keep my voice even as I said "yes that's right", then I moved a step back and I felt the trunk of the Sakura tree.

Oh no I'm trapped, I yelled in my head as I saw him corner me.

I pushed myself close to him as I said " What about you are you attracted to me" as I batted my eyelashes and started ruffling his hair and bringing his chin close to my face as I stared in his eyes I felt the anger, pain and loneliness in them.

I pushed him away I didn't want to see those eyes and I teleported to where Persona was.

"What do we have to do?", I asked

"Little kitty is in a hurry aren't you?" He smirked

"Yes I am so what do I need to retrieve from the AAO?" I asked irritated with him.

Next thing I know Natsume was next to me and glaring at me but I didn't pay attention to him at all I was kept my eyes on Persona who was laying his body on a tree.

Natsume gritted his teeth "spit it out"

"You will be driven to this building he explained as he pointed and showed us the pictures, you must retrieve a folder that contains pages and pictures of people with rare alice's which will be in building G right here he pointed to the building in the pic. Now this is the important part of this mission must rescue a 3 year old boy name Youichi Hijiri." I saw the picture he gave us and he looked like my brother.

I need to save him, I kept repeating in my head.

"If you don't bring everything, you will endure a beating and will be assigned to more missions, also kill all the AAO Operatives don't leave not 1 alive; we must not let them know we are keeping watch in their actions."

"You're dismissed and you have only 2 hours" then he disappeared.

We left the gates and we were taking to the building Persona showed us I turned to Natsume and he wasn't looking at me he only faced the building. I just realized he hasn't talk to me since our little chat by the Sakura tree.

"Natsume are you ok?"

"Hn" was all he said.

"Let's go", he said.

Since I have all the stealing alice and I can insert them in me so I inserted a stone which allow me to become one of the AAO operative "wait for my signal" I said to Natsume he nodded. I entered the building and I saw all the guards and they let me pass and as their backs were towards me I hit all of them on the back then I burned them.

"Natsume get in here"

We started running up the stairs and Natsume started burning people while I ran for the boy and the vault. I came to a door that caught my attention it was old and very withered. I opened it and there it was the vault I opened it with ease. I took the folder out and I looked through it and stopped as I found my brother's name.

_**Yuri Sakura**_

_Yuri Sakura is a two year old boy who has the most powerful alice in the world he has all the alices in the world. His alice shortens his life we must steal his alice and use it against the Academy. If we don't train him and teach him how to control his alice he will kill everything and anything around him. His whole family has alices so kidnapping him is out of the question, we must capture him when he is alone and vulnerable. But he is nowhere to be found we are tracking him but no sign of him yet. We will find him one way or another. Whoever finds him will be rewarded 10,000 yen._

As I finished reading it I started folding it and I tucked it inside my mask and I placed the folder in my jacket. I started running looking for the boy as I heard muffled screaming. I busted down the door seeing the little boy tied to a chair with tape on his mouth and him all brused up for being beaten. Two goons or should I say guys with guns started shooting at me and I dodged all the bullets. I punched one guy in the face while I freeze the other, as I killed them both I used my alice to untie him.

Are you ok?, I asked as I cleaned his face and then healed the wounds.

"I didn't need your help old hag," he said cooly.

I looked at him and just sighed "come on let's get out of here" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Let go of me old hag I don't want your idiot germs" he said as he pulled free from my grip.

"Fine I wont touch will you follow me so we can get out or would you prefer to stay here?" I questioned

He nodded his head and we started running down the stairs I met with natsume.

"Did you get the file?" Natsume hissed.

Yup now let's go, I said as I rolled my eyes.

Onii-chan! Youichi ran towards natsume and jumped on his back. He gave me a questioning brow while just shrugged.

oK let's get out of here, we were about to teleport when a guy shot a bullet at me and Natsume pushed me and burned the guy to ashes.

Natsume! I screamed I picked him up and held him close "I'm sorry I should have checked if there was anyone left".

"Polka stop crying I'm not dead" he chuckled

I picked him up and told Youichi to hold my hand and we teleported back to Alice Academy.

Natsume stand straight and hold the pain so Persona won't know what happened.

Oh good your back what took you so long? Ok now give me the folder"

"Here's the folder" I said as I gave him the folder.

"Bring the boy I will take him to his room" Persona ordered.

"You better not hurt him or I will never do missions again" Natsume stated.

"I won't you two can go back to your rooms" he said as he disappeared with Youichi.

Natsume collapsed and I ran to help him lay down on the Sakura tree.

"I'm really sorry its all my fault you got hurt, but one question why did you save me?"

Don't flatter yourself Polka, I only saved you because I don't want to hear you whine when the bullet goes throw you, your whining would give me a headache. He hissed.

"Don't worry Natsume I will have you back as new" I opened his shirt and he was bleeding like crazy the bullet was near his stomach and he was losing blood fast.

"It's going to hurt just a little so bear with me"

AHH easy there POLKA, he screamed as I removed the bullet, I cleaned the wound and then healed it. I looked at him and he was staring at me and I just smiled at him I'm really sorry but I'm happy that I was able to save you" I chirped.

"Tch" was all he said when he got up and disappeared into the woods.

"You're welcome" I screamed at the forest and heard no response.

I started walking to my room as I entered I saw it and it was horrific someone broke in and trashed my room and wrote on the wall which read

" **I know what you did and you're a BITCH! You hurt my Natsume! That bullet should have gone through you not him! Stay away from him if you know what's good for you! You are going to PAY! You better watch your back!**


	3. A new beginning

**I liked that many of you liked my story so far. I hope I do not disappoint you. I'm really sorry that I have been taking so much time but I'm getting caught up with many school work **

**and projects; but I won't let that stop me so please review and enjoy ^_ ^ I dnt own GA. I only own Yuri Sakura.**

* * *

Mikan was hurt she was in pain all her memories from her happy life were ruined.

Why? Why did this happen to me? Its not fair. I looked at my room and started cleaning up and looking for my treasures.I looked for the picture of my family, which showed my family

hugging and smiling and showed how happy we are or "_were"_.I fell to the ground as I saw my picture, my most valuable treasure on the floor torn in half then again in half.

"Why?" I cried. I took the four pieces of the picture in my hand and held it so close to my chest.

I looked at the pieces that I held so close. My heart couldn't feel the pain; my heart was numb, it has reached its limit. I couldn't see why I deserved this, I couldn't see why anyone would

do this to me. I didn't care what reason they had I just knew that they would pay and I would make sure of it,I thought darkly.

I place the picture on my desk and continued picking up pieces of my clothing which were completely destroyed. Everything in my room was destroyed except my laptop which was hidden

and my bed. My novels were on the floor with every page torn or ripped. My manga's were, well let's just say words cannot express the damage on them. I used my alices to clean up the

mess and I finished when it was 6 am.

Great, I didn't even get a chance to sleep, I thought bitterly. I did my usual routine. As I took my shower with warm water, all the tension in my body dissolved and was able to numb the

pain; but right after I felt the pain. Next I dressed myself in the school uniform. Finally my hair, while brushing my hair I looked for the curling iron to make my hair look curly today since I'm

going with the gang to central town, which gives me an opportunity to buy new clothes since all my clothes are _destroyed_.

I left my room looking presentable and bubbly but as soon as I enter the classroom I felt anger and anguish all at the same time. I couldn't believe my eyes; my family was there. But it

wasn't them it was a picture of them the same as in my picture that is now torn. It was posted in the classroom wall. Everyone saw how I was with my family, saw how my little brother

was; saw how goofy I was when I was with the people love. I entered the room and silence engulfed the room. Then the one who spoke was Permy.

"Wow who would have thought that Sakura here had a family who cared for her but left her in this academy all alone?" I glared at her as she spoke.

"It's obvious that her family played her like a fiddle; I bet they left her for this cute little boy".

"Too bad you're here instead of him; I would have so much fun with him".

I grabbed Permy's shirt and pushed her against the wall and I said with so much hatred, " My family didn't leave me and don't every mention my brother ever again, you fucking bitch".

"You don't know anything, I actually have a family that loves me and I would do anything for; but you are just a bitter hag because your family didn't care about you, and thats why they sent you here". "

"My family didn't send me here I came here on my free will", I stated confidently. I loosened my grip on her shirt and looked at her straight in the eyes and released her. I ran and jumped

towards the window and I started dashing to my tree that holds all my secrets, all my pain, and my past. I started to cry " I miss you Mom, Dad and Yuri".

...

_"Mikan-nee don't worry we will always be together don't forget we will always love you" Yuri stated._

I looked at my necklace and it was glowing so bright, I was so relieved to hear his voice in my head. It made me feel safe and made me feel that I'm not alone anymore. Made me feel that

I will always be needed and always have someone who needs me. That person will be Yuri for now.

"Thank you Yuri for making me realize that I'm not alone; I haven't heard from you in some time is everything ok? How are our parents?" I asked with much concern.

_"We are ok for now Mikan-nee but I don't know why I'm not allowed to go outside and play. Mikan-nee mom and dad are being really strict they keep me inside so isolated from everyone _

_else. I feel so lonely Mikan-nee I wish I could be with you. At least I'm able to talk to you like this"._

"I'm sorry Yuri"."I don't want you to feel lonely anymore I want you to be happy, for me. Mom and dad love you so much they are just trying to keep you safe. Always remember that Mom,

dad, and I want you to be safe and love you with all of our hearts", I stated while crying.

_"Mikan-nee I know that. I will always love everyone that's why its best that everyone forgets about me. I don't do any good for anyone, I just bring trouble for everyone. That's why Mikan I_

_must not communicate with you anymore so you can be able to forget about me and live your life. I love you please forget about me", he said as his voice cracked._

"No Yuri please! Please don't, we love please Yuri you're so precious to everyone! You don't bring harm or trouble to anyone! Please Yuri I don't want to forget about you!" I screamed through my tears.

But nothing came from my efforts the line of communication was cut. I heard only silence through the other line.

...

_I came to my knees, I cried with all my might I held onto the tree to keep me from falling into darkness. This tree held my pain, it held my memories of how life was before coming here, but__mos tof all it reminded me of Yuri my little brother. Why did this happen? I only wanted to protect him but instead I drove him to misery and loneliness. I ruin everything, I sobbed._

"Little girl why are you crying?" I turned to see Natsume, I looked into his eyes for a long time and I could see the pain he indores the loneliness he has inside and I knew the reason I didn't look into his eyes was because I didn't want to feel the pain he feels but now I do. I looked at him and tried to keep myself from crying just nodded towards him and I picked myself up and I just walked past him. But suddenly I was hugged by no other than Natsume. I tried to push him away from me I didn't want to hugged, but my efforts were futile.

" Natsume let me go" I stated as my voice cracked. "I wont not until you let the pain out, don't hold in the pain by yourself. You don't want people to worry about you but either way as you try to holdthe pain everyone will worry and that pain will consume you", he stated. I heard throughout the whole thing and I couldn't hold it anymore.

I started to cry I held him closer I sobbed loudly "Natsume please let me go I'm a monster, I don't deserve your kindness. I hurt the people I love the most, Natsume my heart cant take it anymore I want the people I love to be safe but I can't protect them not while I'm here". Natsume didn't let go of me but held me tighter as he said " You are not a monster but we must face the fact that we cant protect all the people we love. Do you understand Mikan? So don't blame yourself ".

_MY heart started beating fast as he said my name for the first time I couldn't believe the thrill of it. I wanted him to say my name __over and over again. _As I finished crying I pulled away from Natsume and I reached in my pocket for the handkerchief he gave me. As I pulled it out it I remembered the time I fell on Natsume and he treated me kindly and now again he is being kind. I wiped my nose with the handkerchief and I could smell his smell and breath him in.

"Polka, you still have my handkerchief wow so you have fallen for me that hard to be carrying my handkerchief", he smirked.

My face was turning red with anger " Natsume, as much as you fantasize about me you will never have me because I would never fall in love with a jerk like you", I said as I put my index finger on his chest.

"Please Polka who would ever want you just look you cant even cry without blubbering like a little baby", he smirked.

That was the last straw I charged forward and slapped him in the face, he staggered back, shocked for my action. He smiled darkly, "So Polka you wanna play", he smirked.

I smirked back "I'll play as long as I'm not it"._ I couldn't help but feel attracted by him. _In a flash the game began he ran for me and I easily avoided his attack and attacked him with my own. He looked so sexy but that didn't mean I would give into him; he came at me with a punch as I moved back and hit him with my punch but as I saw how he fell and stayed in that position.

_I couldn't help but move towards him. My mind told me to stop that it was a trick but my heart believed he was hurt. My feet wouldn't listen to me and as I __saw myself I was already by his side; I moved his raven hair from his face to look at his crimson eyes and as I looked into those eyes they held amusement but it also held a hint of __yearning._

My eyes only held concern for him but I saw as he grabbed my hand and pinned me down and smirked " I win". My heart cracked as I saw he was faking I was so enraged that with all my strength I pushed him off me and started walking away. I felt his presence from behind and dodge quickly his attack. I looked at him clearly annoyed that he was just toying with my emotions.

"What do you want you had your fun and you won what more do you want?" I growled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I looked at him but I couldn't see his eyes because his hair was covering his face. But I could tell he was blushing I couldn't help but smile.

I was going to tease him but was stopped when he said " What I want is that you stay, stay by my side". I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. I made him look at me and I said "look who fell for who?" I smirked. He smirked back and said " technically you fell for me and then I just confessed, I knew you loved me since the day I got shot". I glared at him "no I did not fall in love with you that day. Don't be so full of yourself", I smiled;

And _he pulled __me closer towards him and I was anticipating the feel of his lips, the warmth of his chest coursing through my body._ His gaze was kept on me and for the first time there was warmth in them. His face was so close to mine that I couldn't breathe but his breath hit me with its scent. When we were just one inch apart I closed my eyes and then his lips crushed into mine. The kiss was so strong, fierce, it showed our passion my hands moved to the nape of his neck. I pulled him closer to me and his hands moved to my waist and pulled me closer. Finally after a few minutes we broke apart and took in breaths. _We were still embraced as I snuggled against him and I couldn't stop smiling._ I was finally complete.

"Natsume I'm happy I'm here, I was able to meet you and fall in love with you, and meet many people I'm happy". He smiled for the first time " I'm also glad, that I met you because even though I have known you for I don't know like three day I cant help but be attracted to you. I feel like you know who I really am". I looked at him and just stared at his gentleness and his beautiful eyes I leaned close and softly pressed my lips against his.

I pulled back to see his expression he was smiling darkly " That's no way to kiss a man, let me show you how its done" he pulled me close and pressed _his lips against mine and I felt my heart jump and my eyes started seeing stars and my knees started to buckle._ He saw that and pulled away and smirked as he held me until I was able to stop feeling dizziness. " Now that's a real kiss", he smirked.

I laughed and started walking away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back as he pulled me into a hug " Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a questioning brow. I teleported from that spot and teleported to the top of the Sakura tree. I waited until Natsume could find me. I waited and he hadn't come for me yet, I was impatient so I took a peak out and then suddenly a pair of arm enveloped me. "Found you "he chuckled. I pulled away a little so I could stare at his face.

" Natsume will this even work? Your so popular and loved by the girls in the school, i really dont want to bring any trouble" I said in a small voice. He looked at me and then pulled my chin close to his face " I don't care what anyone says and whoever loves me; I love you and I only need you", and then he gave me a small peck on the lips. I blushed deeply as he smirked at my face. "Besides if any one gives you any trouble I will burn them to a crisp". I looked at him and couldn't help but smile, then suddenly I started to feel drowsy and then It all went black.

* * *

….

_"Mikan Sakura you have finally found the one who completes you, now choose who you will save, you will lose one or the other . You will need to chose carefully". The mysterious voice stated._

"Wait do you mean Natsume? Are you telling me I have to chose between Natsume and Yuri? But I cant. Please isn't there another way? Please I don't want to lose them".

_There is no other way, you must face reality, either the love of your llife or your brother._

"What if I separate myself from Natsume would that change fate?"

_Are you willing to sacrifice your happiness for the people you love?_

My heart told me to say no but I couldn't, I don't want to lose anyone. Im tired of seeing people get hurt by me. "Yes".

_It doesn't make any difference, one will have to die. I know you're kind hearted, I pity you for that. Please choose wisely._

….

* * *

_From that I awoke with a start, I looked at my surroundings I was in my room. I could tell that it was still daytime because of the light coming through my window. I looked around, where is __Natsume? _Suddenly as I got up from my bed my hands brushed against a folded paper. I opened the paper and it read.

_I'll wait for you by the Sakura tree. Hope you slept well. – Natsume._

My heart surged with happiness I teleported to the Sakura tree and I saw the worst thing I saw in my life. Natsume was kissing Sumire! My heart stopped working, it was breaking as I saw him kissing her. I ran so fast I didn't want to see that it hurt me so much I couldn't bare it. I went to class so I could be distracted from the kiss. What hurt the most was that he kissed her under the same tree he kissed me, and it was our tree. _How could he do that?_

"Ms. Sakura thank you for joining us", Junni- sensei said with disdain.

I looked and I saw Hotaru staring at me with cold eyes. I knew she was wondering what was wrong. I walked to my seat and I saw Ruka was worried. 10 minutes later Sumire came in with a smirk on her face. She smiled a fake smile at me. Then Natsume came in he looked really pissed. Our eyes meet and I felt the warmth again but my heart was hurt so I didn't look at him. He sat next me as always, he could tell that I didn't want to talk to him.

" Well if everyone is here then lets continue shall we?" His tone was sarcastic.

I didn't want to do work so when he gave us the assignment, I then started to read a book, but I couldn't because Natsume kept looking at me. When the bell rang I teleported to the cafeteria, I went in line and got my lunch. Then teleported to the roof of the school. I wanted to be alone. I replayed it over and I just couldn't hold the pain anymore.

I started to sob and my tears flooded my face, they couldn't stop. I never felt so much pain in my whole life. I clutched myself, to make sure that I don't break into pieces. Suddenly I felt a presence, I wiped my face so no one could tell I was crying.

I turned to see and I saw violet eyes staring at me. " Hotaru how did you find me?", I asked.

"I could hear you crying from the cafeteria", she stated coldly.

I started to blush red, I felt so abashed that I cried that loud. " Why were you crying Mikan?, she asked. I tried to smile but I couldn't , I wanted to hug her and tell her what happened but I didn't want to get hit by the BAKA Gun. I don't need any more pain.

She saw how I hesitated to tell her and she put on a small smile to make me feel better, " You can tell me, its ok ", she stated.

With that I ran toward her and cried my heart out; I told her everything that happened with Natsume and then I told her what I saw when he kissed Sumire. She listened to my story and was quiet for a while, then there was anger in her eyes.

"Mikan, lets straighten things out" she said with her BAKA Gun in hand as she smirked.

"I can't Hotaru lets do it later, we have to get on the bus and get to central town", I pleaded.

Hotaru turned to me and said " Mikan stop running away and face Hyuuga and Shoda".

I looked at her and I could see that she was serious. "Please Hotaru after we go to central town", I begged.

She glanced at me briefly and then nodded and I grabbed her hand and teleported to the bus. I saw Nonoko and Anna they were telling the bus driver to wait for Hotaru and me.

"Please wait a little longer", Nonoko pleaded. " Um Nonoko, Anna we are right here", I stated. They turned slowly and then they jumped on me.

"Mikan you came Hotaru you too", Anna chirped.

I smiled at both of them. I looked around the bus, I saw our usual gang. Natsume was there with Ruka and Natume looked at me his face angry. I couldn't help but return the glare when he saw that I was glaring he knew something was wrong between us. He was about to stand up and talk to me but then suddenly Permy walked in.

I looked at her and with so much hate I said " I didn't know we were bringing a mutt with us to central town".

She glared at me and then Nonoko and Anna were next to me " Shoda we didn't invite you so please leave", Anna said with disdain.

"No you didn't invite me but Natsume did", she smirked. My head snapped up and looked at Natsume. Our eyes met and I could see regret in them.

"Hyuuga is that true?", Hotaru sneered. "Hn", that was all he said. "**Baka Baka Baka**" hotaru shot it staright at Natsume. He didn't move and then he dodged it and burned the baka bullets. Hotaru smirked.

Finally I gave up " ok whatever lets go", I said coldly. I sat with Hotaru and next to Anna. I told them I would need new clothes." Yay we will find you cute clothes", Anna chimed.

I smiled at them for being so nice to me, and finally we made it to Central Town. I ran off the bus and took a breath of the fresh air, everything looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but smile.

"Everyone this is so beautiful, Hotaru lets go", I said as I pulled her arm.

But she refused, "Why Hotaru? You said as long as I paid for everything you would come", I said with a pout. "Please?Please? PLEASE HOTARU?", I whined.

**Baka Baka Baka** " Ow! Hotaru that hurt, why did you do that?", I cried.

"Because I'm getting a headache and I might lose my hearing if you keep whining and screaming", she growled.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, I didn't mean to", I said in a small voice.

She looked at me and at first I saw coldness but then she put on a small smile " lets go Baka". We started walking and stopped when we saw a clothing store named "Live, laugh, love, and look good" . The guys would go to the arcade, while us girls would be in the stores. Nonoko, Anna, helped me look for clothes. "Mikan try this one", Anna stated. I looked and it was a nice pink tank top and it had design of a sakura flower. I tried it on and it fit perfectly, it showed my curves and it showed how light my skin was. I purchased about 30 shirts and 20 jeans and 10 shorts, and 4 mission clothes. Which was basically, a black tank top and black pants.

The whole time I tried new clothes Hotaru would take pictures she had dollar signs in her eyes I was about to leave when Hotaru held me back, I looked at her questioningly, suddenly she had in her hands a nice blue silk dress. It was a nice dark ocean blue, the design had frills where the chest should be and the straps were zigzag in the back. I smiled and I went to try it on. I came out and then suddenly I had an audience. All the girls smiled and stared in awn and some of the guys drooled as their mouth where hanging wide open. I looked at the mirror and I couldn't believe how I look, I look like a princess from a fairytale. My curls made me look younger and the dress made me look so mature. It was like a contradiction.

I turned to see everyone there, but the only person there, was Natsume. His eyes filling with yearning and with pleasure seeing me in the dress. I blushed like crazy, but then my mind flooded to the kiss he had with Permy. My face drained the color and held no emotion as I looked at Natsume. I turned away and I went back to the dressing room and changed back to my normal clothes. I came out and he was waiting for me and I acknowledge him, he was about to leave when suddenly I called his name.

He turned to look at me "Natsume, I want you to tell me the truth when I ask you this question", he nodded then I began, "Did you kiss Permy?" he looked shocked by that question.

But quickly he composed himself and said carefully " Hn". My world went dark, I couldn't see anything but just that kiss. _Why? Why would he do that to me?_ But I was brought back by someones soft hand on mine. I looked and it was Natsume, I pulled away from him.

"Why Natsume? Why did you do it? Were you just toying with me? Was it all a lie? Do i even matter to you?", my vision was getting blurry with tears. I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't not here and not now.

I went to the group and smiled so they knew everything was ok. We passed a store that had a candy called Howalon, it looks like cotton candy. I tried it and I fell in love. "I want more! 10 minutes later MORE! 5 Minutes later MORE! 1 minutes later MORE!" I stated.

" Im sorry but we are sold out" , the clerk stated sadly. "You ate all of it there is no more", he stated. I started to pout.

"Why didn't you people make MORE!" I screamed at the man. He looked terrified.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA** I fell face flat to the floor. "Ow!", I cried. "Hotaru that really hurt", I howled in pain.

"That's what you get for eating the man's merchandise and now screaming like a lunatic only because there is no more, and it's all your FAULT!" She stated irritably.

"I'm sorry Hotaru", I said in a small voice._ I just needed something to calm me down from the truth. But now nothing could calm me down_. I started to feel awkward, today wasn't my day, everything was going upside down. I couldn't, I didn't want to feel the pain, but it doesn't matter I have to endure it.

"Mikan-chan are you ok you look sick?", Nonoko asked. I looked at myself through one of the mirrors outside the store and I did look sick my face was filled with perspiration and my face looked green. I tried to calm myself down so the green will leave from my face. But it didn't work, " don't worry I'm fine".

Suddenly I looked at everyone and I find that Permy is missing. I pushed past everyone and I spotted Permy she was pinned by a guy with orange hair and his face was stubbly and his eyes a dark blue, he was forcing himself on permy. I saw she was scared but I wondered why she didn't scream? Then I saw the object glinting as the sun was setting, it was a long knife. The type you cute raw meat. I tried to make my way toward her without being noticed. I was about to lunge since I was 5 inches away from them, but suddenly he turned on me and he punched me in the gut. He grabbed me and pushed me towards Permy. I fell on her and landed on Permy's stomach. I rose to my feet and put a barrier around permy as I started a battle with the stranger. I could tell he had an alice but I didn't know it until I read his mind.

"This girl is going to be easy she doesn't know my alice ha-ha what are you going to do bitch?", he questioned me in his mind.

I smirked and said " What do you think I'm going to do?"

His face began to drain of color. " Didn't see that coming did you" I laughed. I attacked him with my fists and he tried to dodge but I was too fast; I had hit him in the same place where he had hit me. "That's what you get for calling me a bitch", I smirked. Then I punched him straight in the face and his appearance completely change; I was shocked. Realization suddenly hit me I could see his real appearance. I couldn't help but grin, I hadn't seen Kei in forever, his blond hair shining as the sun had set. His green eyes held annoyance toward me. I walked toward him.

"Kei don't you remember me it's me, Mikan". He tried to find any resemblance in the Mikan now and the Mikan in the past. " He broke into a smile and he ran toward me.

I couldn't help but smile " Yuri and I have missed you so much", I cried. "When we heard you took off we didn't believe them because you promise you wouldn't leave us, but you did anyway", I sobbed. "Why are you here? Why did you try to grab her?", I questioned as I pointed at Permy. His face became cold and angry.

But he focused on Permy then at me, "sorry I can't tell you Miki (his nickname for me) it's a secret".

" We are not letting you go until you tell us",Hotaru's voice, icy as ever as she pointed the Baka Gun to his face. He didn't looked scared but he was alarmed by Hotaru's attitude.

" Hotau is that you, you haven't changed a bit; but I see your evil inventions have improved" he stated weakly.

"Yes would you like to see the power of the blast?" She stated smugly.

"No I'm ok thanks for asking", he stated weakly.

"Then tell us what we need to know", she said irritated. Then he made a run for it, but I was too fast for him, I saw fear in his eyes, and I couldn't understand why. I looked at Hotaru and sent a message to her mind saying _" Hotaru let him tell me, I don't think he will talk in front of strangers, so I will teleport him and I and I'll __tell you the info later"_. With a nod of approval from Hotaru I was gone in a flash.

I teleported us to a lake near the academy. He sat there calmly looking at the waves and rhythm of the lake. I sat beside him and couldn't resist looking at him. It has been a long time since I have seen, he has changed so much.

" Why did you try to kidnap her?" I asked calmly.

He looked at me and his features went sad, and he looked so empty. " Its my mission Miki, I am force to kidnap alice users", simply stated.

"Why? Who is ordering you to do it? ", I questioned.

"The AAO", he said with disdain. My world went dark, I couldn't breathe it just hurts too much, but I held it together.

"Why are you working for the AAO?", I asked. He couldn't look at me anymore he started bringing water from the lake to his finger tips.

" I'm not working for them I'm their prisoner, just a tool". "I wanted to make a difference in the world and so they found me and told me I was helping the greater good". "But it was just a bunch of lies, I found out when I had to keep guard of the prisoners, they told me that they just wanted to go home and hoped I could help them escape". "I didn't because they were bad and then they told me of the academy and said that's their home and that they were kidnapped by us the AAO". "It didn't make sense but they were sincere, so I helped them escape and was severely punished". "They used their alice at once and I was recovering for two months". "Now I have to bring a new victim to their side". "I'm sorry Miki, I bet you hate me". He turned to face me and he looked shocked and I couldn't understand until I felt the wetness on my face.

I reached for him " I will never hate you, I promise. They can never take you back if you stay in this academy."

He pulled away " Miki , would you do that for me?", he asked.

"Of course you were always there for me when we were kids now I'm the one who is there for you" I said with a bright smile. He smiled too and then he kissed me, his lips were soft and firm, then I saw a picture of Natsume and I pushed Kei away.

"Please Kei don't, I'm not ready", I stated. He looked hurt but he nodded he pulled me off the ground and we walked I stopped to look at him to say "Meet me by the river by noon, so I can take you to my teacher ok?" He looked at me and nodded. "Goodnight," I said as I gave him once last glance".

I went straight to Hotaru's room. I knocked several times and finally she answered the door. She took me to the lab and strangely I saw the whole gang there. "Ok tell us what happened", Hotaru stated. I looked at everyone of them and I couldn't say it. _Everyone wanted to know who is Kei? and why is he here_? I didn't answer I just looked at Hotaru my eyes were fierce and pleading and she saw that I didn't want to tell everyone why he was here. So she only let a few people stay which were Ruka, Permy, and Natsume. I looked at them and then started telling them everything Kei told me and I left out the part that he might be attending the academy and that he kissed me.

They all looked actually calm, but I saw how Ruka pitied Kei. Permy asked if she could talk to me in private, so we went to the canopy. "So Permy why do you want to talk to me about?", I asked.

"First of all my name Is not Permy! And second I wanted to thank you for saving me", she said in a low voice. I looked at her astonished by this act of gratitude.

" No problem Sumire, even though we don't get along doesn't mean I wont help you when you're in trouble." She looked at me with a small smile. I couldn't help but laugh. But something kept creeping back in my mind the kiss. I had to confront her I needed to know the truth.

" Sumire, if I ask you a question will you answer it truthfully?", I asked.

"Yeah, sure why not shoot" she stated.

"Did you kiss Natsume or did he kiss you?", I asked.

" Mikan, I kissed him I told him if he didn't then I would hurt you by burning the photo of your family". Sorry Mikan that's when I wanted to see you suffer. Hope you can forgive me? and here is the picture", she pleaded .

I reached for the photo and when I touched it I felt like a part of me has come back to me. I looked at Sumire and I hugged her " I forgive you I hope we can put everything behind us and we can start over", i said.

" I would like that Sakura, but no more calling me Permy, you got it?, she asked .

"Yeah I understand,….. Permy", I said.

"Sakura!", she said through gritted teeth as she started to walk away and I couldn't stop laughing.

I walked toward the lab and saw everyone was gone only Natsume remained. He turned as he heard my footsteps and his eyes were sad but in those eyes I saw a tinge of anger. I walked to him and I looked at his eyes.

"I know why you kissed Permy", I smiled as I said it "You did it for me, so then I can have my picture back". His expression showed that he was relieved to hear that. He let out a smirk and came close to me but i moved back, just to tease him. He was starting to get irritated by my resistance. I started using my barrier so he couldn't touch me and then I went close enough to hear his breathing. I moved from the barrier and let my hand touch his face._ I didn't know how I could stop touching him. I didn't want to let him go but I needed to find a way to save them both. I needed to find the way. I couldn't lose them_. Natsume saw my tears and saw my sadness, my pain.

He reached for me through the barrier and I didn't want him to touch me I don't want him to comfort me, so I made my barrier stronger so he couldn't pass, but my efforts were futile. He reached through the barrier and wiped my tears, he pulled me in and engulfed me with his arms.

I held him close " I will never hurt you in any way; i will always protect you be here to protect you, I will always be there for you, no matter what", he stated. He smelled my hair and started to kiss me and my body was tingling with the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. As we broke the kiss short due to a flash of light. We turned to see a smiling Hotaru with a camera and a picture of Natsume and I kissing.

"Hotaru! Don't you dare!" I started running after her but she was already on her flying scooter and I couldn't reach her. Natsume was just watching with amusement as I tried to reach Hotaru. Finally I gave up and laid on the couch, I was wet with perspiration and I looked like a strawberry due to the running. Hotaru came close with the photograph with dollar signs in her eyes.

" How much Hotaru?", I begged.

"You will see tomorrow now get out I need my sleep", she said coldly.

"Please don't do anything drastic with that photo Hotaru please I beg you". I stated as I passed her and went straight to the door. As we left her room I started to walk to my room when a gentle hand grabbed my waist and turned me to face crimson eyes. He carried me and told me to close my eyes. I did what he said and I heard the trickling of water. I felt the wind blowing strong and the leaves on the trees started rustling and blowing with the wind. He stopped and placed me gently on the ground, he told me to open my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, as little water falls formed all around us engulfing us and there stood proudly our Sakura tree. I looked at Natsume and I couldn't help but hug him and give him kisses. I couldn't believe it, that this happened.

"I can't believe it, how did it happen?" I asked in awe.

He smirked, " It happens only once a year, that's why I wanted to show it to you".

"Aw isn't Natsume be so sweet to me", I said in a flirty voice.

"Keep dreaming little girl", he growled.

I walked to him and touched his cheek " thank you for showing this to me", I said.

He tackled me to the ground. I tried to push him off but I couldn't. "Natume let me up", I whined.

"No", he simply stated.

"NATSUME! GET OFF!" I yelled.

He covered my mouth and he looked really annoyed. "Shut up Baka", he growled. I couldn't help but laugh at his annoyance. He looked at me again with a glare but then he smirked and I was so scared. _What he was going to do?_ He then rolled me in the waterfall and I was getting soaked. I pushed him off roughly and then started throwing water at him. He would dodge them by throwing his fire balls but I nullified his alice and he started getting soaked and I tackled him into the waterfall. He growled but I couldn't help but laugh. I smiled at him and then I gave him a last kiss to end the night. But I couldn't help but feel guilty for being able to love him and that guilt will haunt me for a very long time. After I pulled back I teleported into my room.

I took a shower, placed my clothes, in my closet, pulled my picture from my pocket and put it in a frame. I changed into my pajamas and tried to fall asleep._ " No matter what happens I will always protect both of you even if it costs my life", _I stated as I looked at the stars.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. ^_^ Please Review!**


	4. The Unexpected

**Hi everyone i hope you guys are enjoying your spring break ^_^. Well now chapter 4 is up hope you guys like it. I will try my best to upload every month so please be patient. Thanks for all my supporters if it wasn't for you guys i would've lost hope and not continue this story at all. Well enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I do not own GA, but i do own Yuri Sakura. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Unexpected

**Mikan's POV**

His lips brushed against mine, his breath drew me to him but when I opened my eyes and I see green eyes staring at me. "KEEEIIII!"

I woke with a start. _"Why does that kiss keep haunting me? I didn't even return his feelings. So why does the very memory creep into my mind?" _

I dressed in my uniform and I didn't bother with my hair because it's still curly since yesterday. _" I have to get going its already 6:00 am, and I need to meet with Kei."_

I raced over to the same spot, near the lake; and his face came to view. He looked the same way now as he did back then. His blond hair blowing with the wind and his bright green eyes full of adventure and mischievous. I felt so sad when I looked in those eyes. They brought so many memories.

…...

**Flash Back **

One day I was crying due to a sharp pain I felt on my hand. I felt this pain because, I was climbing a tree and I fell hard on my hand.

"Miki, why are you crying?" said a mysterious voice.

I looked up to see green eyes staring back at me. I was currently 11 years old and yuri was going to be born a month after my birthday; which will be very soon.

Kei sat next to me under a tree and he made me feel better by examining my hand and carrying me through the meadow that had millions of colorful flowers. He was the first person to make me laugh in a long time. We even carved our initials on a tree.

"The reason I was crying earlier is because my parents are mad at me because I act different and improper in front of their guest. They wished I act like everyone else, but I don't, no I can't do it. I am Mikan Sakura and that is it! Why can't they love me for who I am?" I kept questioning myself.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him he held me tight. "Miki they love you no matter what. Remember we all love you."

I stared in those green eyes and I knew I was home; in the place where I belong.

After Yuri was born I was so happy. I love him so much and so does Kei. We would always hang out around Kei. He would always carry Yuri and tell him stories. But one day people started saying that Kei had run away. I heard that and my heart shattered to pieces.

"You're lying you just don't want Kei and I to be together! Why can't you let us be together!" I screamed through tears.

"Honey, we love Kei too. We wouldn't wish for him to leave but he has made his decision and now we must make our own. Life goes on Mikan; I'm really sorry he left". My mother said with pity in her eyes.

**End of Flash Back **

…...

"Hey Miki", he chirped.

"Hi Kei, come on lets go", I said.

We walked side by side to the picnic area where Narumi-Sensei is always at.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan!" He turned to look at Kei and raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"This is Kei", I said as I pointed at Kei. "Do you think you can do me a favor?" I asked.

"It depends what is it? And who is the favor for?" He asked as he looked suspiciously at us.

I told him what happened to Kei and asked him if he could convince the middle school principal to let him enroll in the school.

"That will be a very difficult task Mikan- chan, but I'll try. Give me some time; let's see what I can do". He walked away.

"Miki, do you think they will accept me?"

"They will don't worry", I stated with a smile.

"Um Kei, I need to go, but don't worry everything will be fine," I started to walk away, but someone grabbed my hand.

I looked up and I saw green eyes staring at me.

" Kei, what are you doing? Please let me go! I demanded.

"Miki, can you please listen to me?"

I stared up at him I didn't know why, but I have a unsettling feeling as if we were being watched. I scanned and saw nothing. _Must be my imagination. _

"What is it Kei? Spit it out", I said.

"Miki, about yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that... It's just that... I still love you", he stated sheepishly.

I look at him and I see the sadness in him, the pain he is carrying for leaving me, but I don't want to forgive him, I can't.

"Kei don't tell me you love me, because if you love someone you wouldn't run away from them. Do you know what you did to me? The one person that I trusted, that I actually trusted, left me. The one person that made me feel like I was worth something, that I was special, left me. I didn't think it would hurt, but it did. Why? I just want to know why you left. "

"Miki I wanted you with a passion, I still do. But I want to make you happy, take all the bad memories away and fill them with happy ones. So I left to find you a place where we can be together, but I didn't find one, and so I couldn't face you."

" I didn't care about the place, I only wanted you, I wanted the person I cared about the most to be there for me; to be with me. To make me feel better when I cry, to hold me when I'm scared; the only thing you left me was questions and a sad childhood." I had to let him know.

"Miki, I didn't mean to leave that on you", he said as he reached for me. I dodged his hand.

"Well you did, but it doesn't matter anymore that was in the past now we are in the future, so let's just forget it ever happened", I stated.

"Miki, please give me another chance?" He begged.

" No, I'm sorry I can't…. not anymore….. someone else already holds my….. heart", I explained.

"Mikan, why did you do that?" I thought you love me. Why Mikan? He was really pissed.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. He really gets me; he makes me feel stronger. I feel with him, when he is with me that I'm able to move on in life without a single regret.

"..."

"Is that really how you feel Miki?" He asked with deep sadness.

"Yes I do, I'm really sorry Kei I didn't want to hurt you; I just….." _I just don't know what to say to him_, I said to myself.

"I understand Miki." He stated as his bangs covered his face. I reached for him but he moved away.

"Miki just leave me alone for a while... just go I'll wait for Narumi by myself.

I looked at him and nodded " I'm sorry" I whispered.

I ran away as fast as I could my tears spilled out. I didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to know the truth. _" I'm s- so s-sorry Kei"_

I wiped my tears and tried to control my breathing and compose myself. I walked slowly to my sakura tree. Hoping this tree would help me control my burdens and keep me pieced together.

* * *

…..

**There he was…**

He turned and he smiled a little and I couldn't help but grin. I ran to his side- "Ahhhhh" I tripped over a rock.

He started chuckling " Baka, You actually tripped over a little rock? How much clumsy can you get?" He kept laughing not even helping me up.

My blood started boiling I picked myself and dust myself off. "Hmmp keep laughing it up Hyuuga!", I spat with as much venom that I could muster, as I started walking away.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around, he pushed me to the tree and pulled my chin up; I looked up as I saw a pair of annoyed blood red eyes glaring at me.

"Polka, whats with the attitude? You on your period? You Pmsing?" He smirked.

I glared " you idiot! Are you trying to start a fight with me? I yelled.

"Maybe, but we all know I always win" He smirked.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" I screamed as I tackled him to the ground. " Stop messing with me I'm not in the mood! So please... stop, I pleaded as my bangs covered my eyes.

I hated myself right now for taking all my anger on him. He didn't do anything wrong its just I hate myself for hurting Kei.

A pair of strong arms embraced me and now we were sitting on the ground. He was carrying me and he just stayed quiet until I was done crying. I finally stopped, I pulled him closer to me

"I'm sorry I screamed at you…. I didn't mean it" I said as i wiped my eyes.

I looked at him and I saw a pair of warm crimson eyes staring down at me. " Its ok but next time I wont go easy on you", as he chuckled.

I giggled and I put my arms around his neck and I smirked " you want a reward?"

He smirked " I think I deserve it"

"You sure about that?" I asked as I twisted a lock of his raven hair in my index finger.

" I'm positive." He smirked his eyes held a tinge of amusement.

"You got to catch me first", as I whispered in his ear and vanished.

He smirked " I love a challenge".

I made myself invisible and he couldn't sense me so I left him there but not before I gave him a small peck on the cheek he tried to grab me but missed. "Let's get to class"

* * *

….

I made it and everyone was doing their usual chatter I couldn't help but smile. " Ohayo everyone!" I greeted everyone.

They all grinned and said hello.

I walked to my seat and started reading a really good book " Generation Dead" written by Daniel Walters.

Natsume came in and walked to his seat and was a fuming. _I'm surprised he hasn't burned done the school._

"What was that? You ditched me", he said through gritted teeth.

I didn't want him to be in a sour mood the whole day so I froze time and gave him his reward. I pulled him close and gave him a passionate kiss.

Our lips brushed against one another and our tongues were in sync, our breathing was ragged and soon after we pulled apart, but our foreheads were still touching as we gazed at one another. My smile couldn't be hidden and his was plastered on and couldn't be removed.

I pulled away and unfroze time.

Everyone continued with their daily activities. I was blushing at the time while Natsume just smirked.

" Not bad Polka but you can do better" He stated as he placed the manga on his face but not before he licked his lips. " Mhhh Strawberries".

I was annoyed so I kicked him and then giggled.

He smirked then pulled my hair " Ba-ka".

I held his hand in mine no one was watching since it was under the table. He was a bit surprised but gradually he held mine in a tight hold with a small smile on his face.

"Everyone we have two new student so treat them with respect and most of all with love :-). He stated as he twirled.

We turned and looked at him like if he was a pedophile.

"Come in students" As Narumi clapped his hands.

We waited and we were so surprised to see….

* * *

**That's all for now hope you guys like it please review I will update every month. Hope you guys are enjoying your spring break! I'll keep trying my best :)**


	5. Time for Jealousy

**Disclaimer- I don't own GA only Yuri and also the ideas.**

**Hey guys sorry i took so long its just that i had writers block for a while but here you have it. I dedicate this story to Wolfy, because she has been there for me and now she is facing a tough loss. Remember Wolfy I'm here for you. Ok guys love you hope you guys like it please review. R&R**

* * *

Here comes the trouble.

**Third POV**

Here came in Luna Koizumi and Kei Sasaki.

Luna with her bleach blond hair, her face covered in makeup. Her uniform was worn so slutty. The skirt was shorter than regulations. Her shirt was unbuttoned and you could see right through her shirt.

Kei his hair shining more brightly than normal, his green eyes shone with pride. His clothes were worn in a very bad boy way. But in the way he looked at Mikan it only showed hurt and anger.

Everyone was so surprised that they couldn't stop staring at the new students.

Mikan looked at Kei and she felt terrible. She never meant to hurt him like that, she couldn't even look at him, it just hurt too much.

"Hey everyone I'm Luna and I have the soul sucking alice, she stated with a wink. I'm 15 years old and if you guys were wondering I'm single", she stated with a wink as she licked her lips.

"Hey guys it's nice to meet you all, I hope we get to know each other real good", Kei said with a wink and a smile.

The guys went wild over her, and the girls went crazy over him.

"Luna your partner is Natsume Hyuuga", Narumi sensei stated.

Natsume was surprise on how he has a new partner.

Mikan was furious that Narumi sensei changed their partners.

" Narumi sensei but Natsume is my partner", Mikan stated.

"I know Mikan-Chan but it's the headmasters orders", Narumi stated.

Mikan stayed quiet.

"Kei-kun your partner is Mikan", Narumi said.

Natsume was fuming with rage he didn't like the idea of his girlfriend being partnered with a good looking guy.

Mikan froze in fear she didn't want to be Kei's partner but she knew she can't change it.

Mikan got up from her seat and walked over to Kei and grabbed his arm and led him to an open seat.

Luna made her way over to Natsume and she gave him a sexy smile, but Natsume didn't pay any interest to her, he was looking at his lovely brunette.

" Okay class **FREE TIME**, get to know your new students " he said as he twirled and as he left the room.

Mikan stood up and was making her way toward Natsume when suddenly Kei stood in her path.

"Kei please step aside?" Mikan asked.

"No Mikan from now on you are mine", he smirked.

"Over my dead body. You think just because you are in this school, and the fact that you're my partner, you think you can win me over? Then you are sadly mistaken". Mikan growled.

Kei stepped closer to Mikan then kissed her. Everyone in the room saw and that means so did Natsume.

Natsume was furious watching his girlfriend being kissed. His hands started forming fire balls.

Mikan pulled away and slapped Kei. She started forming fire balls. Her hair was turning red and the temperature in the classroom was rising and many of the students were starting to sweat.

"If you ever touch me or kiss me again I swear I will kill you!" she said through gritted teeth. Mikan passed everyone and left the classroom.

Everyone in the class was quiet.

Kei walked to his seat with a smirk on his face and sat there, but he wasn't lucky.

"Baka Baka Baka" The Baka cannon was launched.

It knocked Kei unconscious.

"Hyuuga go see if Mikan is ok" Hotaru ordered.

"Natsume-kun, you can't go you still need to show me around the school. Come stay with me I will show you a good time?" Luna begged with her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't get in the way Koizumi or I will really have to shut you up." Hotaru stated as she pointed the Baka gun in her direction.

Luna stayed quiet and glared at Hotaru.

Natsume jumped out the window to look for his brunette.

Mikan cried in her favorite tree. She didn't want to remember the time she kissed Kei when she wanted to. She didn't want the feeling to come back.

_Why did it happen? Why did he have to kiss me in front of Natsume? _Mikan couldn't stop question herself.

_Why can't he understand? Can't he just let me be happy? If he really cares about me he would let me go._

Suddenly a strong pair of arms enveloped Mikan, holding her, reassuring her that everything is ok. She knew who it was, but she couldn't face him, not after what happened. She didn't have the courage to look at him in the eye.

"Natsume?"

"Mhhhhm", he said as he breathed in her hair.

"I'm s-s-so so-sorry, it's not how it looked like. Please don't be mad?" Mikan begged.

Natsume chuckled. He couldn't stop laughing " Little girl you think I'm mad at you? The way you almost kicked that guys ass I really got a good laugh out of it."

Mikan couldn't feel relief, she felt like she betrayed him. She didn't look at him, she kept her head down in shame.

"Natsume I need to tell you something. Will you listen to me?" Mikan asked.

"What is it?" Natsume asked with suspicion written all over his face.

Mikan finally turned around and faced him. She looked him in the eyes and showed sadness and understanding, one last thing hope.

"I will understand if you can't forgive me. But I least you will know." She stated with a small sad smile.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about Kei. The truth is that Kei and I use to date". Mikan kept her eyes on Natsume and when he finally heard the truth, Mikan was wide eyed with surprise when she saw his reaction.

* * *

**Thats it for now lol. I wonder what expression Natsume had on his face. You guys can make guesses. I hoped you liked it please review guys. R&R**

**Love, Silver-meaning of Life and Love**


	6. Changes

**Hi everyone sorry 4 taking so long 2 update this story. I was just you know enjoying my vacation. I know this will probably be my shortest chapter but i promise i will make it up 2 u. Well enjoy and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own GA. I only own Yuri Sakura and the ideas to this story.**

* * *

Mikan turned around and saw the look on Natsume's face she was surprised. He looked nonchalant. Mikan couldn't understand why he looked so calm. She was sure that Natsume would want to burn Kei to a crisp.

"Natsume are you ok? Do you hate me?" Mikan didn't dare to look at his face, she kept looking down.

Natsume reached down and pulled her chin up so they were staring at each other. " I would never hate you. That was the past we- (he emphasize as he grabbed mikan's hand)- are the present".

Mikan kept her eyes on Natsume and she cried with all her might, she was happy. She closed the space between them. As they kissed Mikan hungered for more, she put all her hurt, her hope, and her love into this kiss. Finally after like 10 minutes they pulled away to breathe.

Natsume felt thrilled the adrenaline rushing through his veins. His heart beating faster, his eyes kept on the brunette, watching her every movement. As she breathes in and out, and her brown eyes gaze at him. Her cheeks flushed.

….

**3 years later**

Mikan and Natsume have been able to hold their relationship together but its getting hard with Luna and Kei trying to break them up.

" Mikan you're acting like a little kid. Why cant you trust me? Why do you have to be jealous?" Natsume asked.

Mikan stopped walking she turned around to face him. " I'm the JEALOUS ONE? YOU ALWAYS GET JEALOUS WITH EVERY GUY I'M HANGING OUT WITH! I do trust you Natsume but I don't trust the girls you surround yourself with.

Natsume looked at the bruneett and saw how she has been suffering. " Mikan I'm sorry" he pulled her close to him and then kissed her.

Mikan kissed back but her pain was getting worse. Mikan hated herself she still hasn't tell Natsume about the reason she is in the academy. She pulled back from the kiss and she found herself crying. She knew if she told Natsume the real reason he wouldn't trust her. he would think that he was part of the image.

"I'm so-sssooo sorry" she said as she looked at his face.

" Mikan, what's wrong?" He saw how Mikan had kept some space between them. Her eyes dripping with tears, her eyes hid something from him. It showed fear. Her mouth quivered as he spoke.

"Natsume I think its better this way if we stayed friends". She saw how he took it, his emotion became from concerned to serious. His eyes held pain, anger, and something else.

"Is that what you want Polka?" he asked in a cold voice.

Mikan catched her breath Natsume hasn't called her polka in a long time. " yes" she replied in a polite tone.

"Then we're done here" he stated then walked away.

…

"This is a perfect opportunity", said the 1st voice.

"Yes it is, now we can take down Mikan Sakura", said the second voice.

"Let the games begin" they said in unison.

…

It has been a week since the break up. But it was clear that none of them got over it. Natsume would always stare at Mikan when no one was looking. Mikan would do the same.

"Mikan? Mikan? MIKAN!" Sumire screamed.

"Huh Permy its 8:00 whats your problem don't you see me sleeping?" Mikan asked

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan was blasted into the wall.

"I should have know it was you" Mikan groaned as she picked herself from the ground.

Mikan faced the cold hearted girl with pure annoyance.

"Baka why are you so distracted lately? Is it Natsume or is it your brother?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan left her room, she didnt want to talk to anybody.

She ran far away from the dorms, she wanted to breathe, she didn't want this pain anymore. The one thing she wanted was for her brothers safety.

**Mikan's POV**

_"I haven't heard from mom and dad but worst of all I haven't heard from…. Yuri. He still won't talk 2 me. I hate myself so much_. I kept pacing near the sakura tree. My head was hurting but I hate feeling so helpless .

My necklace started to glow. I could see yuri and see that he was scared._ " whats wrong Yuri? Tell me!_" I ordered.

_Mikan-Nee people dressed in black they came for me, Okaa-san and otou-san are fighting them….. I'm so scared Mikan-nee, I don't want them to take me. Please Mikan please!_

" Hey we found him, get in here now before he escapes", I heard from Yuri's side.

_Mikan! Mikan! Please don't let them hurt me! Mika-"_ That was it I heard nothing more.

…

Normal Pov

There has been an explosion and it broke through the academy's walls leaving the academy defenseless.

Everyone is running in panic thinking it was an attack. Everyone was so distracted with the explosion that they didnt notice a shadow leaving the academy. But only one person saw the shadow and ordered guards to retrieve the fugitive. But who could it be?

* * *

**I am so sorry this chapter is so short, i just havent had time. But i am starting the next chapter as we speak lol. well love u guys lot and please review R&R**


	7. Forever Lost

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. Hope You like it! I don't own GA**

**I only own Yuri Sakura and the plot.**

* * *

**_Mikan's POV_**

I dashed out of the school, running until I reached my destination. I tried to reconnect with my brother Yuri, but still no responsefrom him, and then I began to remember the place my parents would take Yuri.

_I got it! It has to be our old house! I past street __lights, and building, and frankly many people that managed to get in my way. As I neared the house I saw the black van, that's the Anti- __Alice Organization._

"Hurry up! Bring the boy quickly before someone discovers us", an agent ordered.

"Let go of me!" I was shocked, it was Yuri's voice.

"Put him in the van now!"

"No one's putting him anywhere!" I growled.

I used fire, they started to incinerate. I grabbed Yuri and we began to haul ass!

"Mikan-nee, you came for me, thank you!" He cried.

I saw the tears cascading down his rosy cheeks. I could see the fear in them, the innocence, and the loneliness he had been put through. I wiped his tears with kisses.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise! I will protect you." I vowed.

_I heard a vehicle approaching, I saw they sent a group of people who want to die, because I won't surrender Yuri to anyone!_

I burned the tires, the rubber melted down to the rim, and people started to evacuate the van. They had guns, they began to shoot. I pushed Yuri away and tried to create a force field, but I was too late. I felt faint; I saw bits of darkness clouding my began to spill from my wound, the bullet punctured my lung. I tried to stand, but didn't have the strength, I looked at Yuri,fear taking over his body.

I stood up and this time I succeeded. "I won't let you have him!" I Screamed.

_Fire erupted through my finger tips, if I was going to die I would take as much of those pathetic dogs with me. _

I killed like 15 of the AAO agents, but they kept coming, I tried to teleport but I used most of my energy. So I began to sprint with Yuri in my arms, he was shivering.

"Don't worry, I won't let them take you, I will protect you with my last breath."

"Mikan- nee please don't leave me, I'll heal you."

Yuri placed his palm on my wound, but the wound wouldn't heal, they probably used a poison that cant be healed with the healing Alice.

"It won't heal! I can't do it! Why won't it heal Mikan-nee! I can't afford to lose you! Not you!"

I smiled at his beautiful face. "Don't worry Yuri, you won't lose me, I will always be in your heart" , I spoke as I touched his heart.

Suddenly I felt another bullet go through my torso. I started to cough blood. I used all of my strength to out run them, but they were too strong for me. They shot me 6 more times, that's when my knees finally touched the ground. They surrounded us; I glared at them as I protected Yuri from all of them. They started to shoot again, every time they shot, I felt closer to death. I stared into Yuri's beautiful emeralds, as tears took over his cheeks.

"Shhh, I'll be alright, I promise." Then someone kicked me, and the lights were gone. I saw flashes, Yuri being hauled away from me. He reached for me, tears in his beautiful face, his innocence was crushed.

"Mikan-nee, get up! Don't let them take me! Mikan-nee, help me!" _I found my strength, I put one foot in front of the other. _

He smiled, he rejoiced as he saw my will to fight. Then, a man appeared in front of me and I grabbed his throat and began to crush his wind pipe, I saw him chocking. Then, he punched me so hard in the gut, I felt the unbearable pain, as I fell, Yuri cried and his soul was gone.

"Mikan-nee, don't leave me".

They placed him in the van, I saw how he looked at me with anger and fear in his eyes. I reached for him and then I lost consciousness.

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, Yuri. I opened my eyes, felt his necklace being placed in my hand, as crimson eyes held mine._

_..._

I was awakening, white walls, bright lights, and the room was freezing, yeah I'm definitely in a hospital. I looked around and no one was around. Then, little by little flashes of the incident happened to return.

_Yuri! I let him down! I should have been able to protect him._ Tears flowed down my cheeks, then someone kissed them away. His eyes were filled with worry, he wanted to heal me, but I couldn't.

"Mikan, tell me what happened?" Natsume pleaded.

I can't, it hurts too much to say out loud.

He held me in his embrace, I held onto him for dear life. "Please don't leave me! I'm not strong alone."

"Shh, it's ok, I promise I won't leave you. Just go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

I laid my head on my pillow and looked up to him. I reached for him and he complied. I placed my hands around his neck, caressing his beautiful raven hair.

It was strange, his touch didn't send chills like it use to. His gaze didn't make me shift in place, nor blush; it was so strange. As he came closer, I reached his ear and whispered.

"I know who you really are."

* * *

**Well, that's it for now, I promise I will update more often, please review!**

**With lots of love, SilverMeaning of Life and Love ^_^**


	8. The Truth

**I am so sorry! Gomen! I have been neglecting my duties and I shouldn't use school as an excuse. Hopefully you all will forgive me after this chapter. Love everyone that has been supporting and hopefully more reviews come along as well. Well here goes what you've guys been waiting for!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"You honestly think I would confuse you with Natsume? Kei, I thought you were smarter than that. Tsk, tsk, it's such a shame I found out didn't I? I must have ruined your plans with Koizume? "I chuckled.

I pulled away from him and lay on the (not so comfortable) hospital bed. I was vigilant, watching his every move. Finally he pulled away from me and sat on the chair bedside me. He sighed, his eyes looking at me, but no real emotion was displayed. I looked at the light violet walls, never keeping my eyes on any particular wall for too long. I heard an "um" my eyes quickly turned back to Kei.

He didn't look at me at first his eyes were staring intensly at his hands. I noticed he did a very well impersonation of Natsume. But I just wasn't fooled; Natsume had his certain way, when he sits, when he talks, when he does anything really. Suddenly I saw all the features of Natsume fade away. My eyes moved to gaze at a pair of jade eyes. For some reason his eyes lost their entire luster, their spark, the playfulness that made him, Kei.

"I know I must have acted like a complete buffoon, I know I have been trying to take you away from the menace that's called, Natsume Hyuuga. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you any less. I just… I want to be the one you look at and the one who invades your thoughts as well as your soul. I want it to be just you and me, just like old times."

I realized I held my breath throughout his whole confession. He kept his eyes cast down; his hands remained in tight fists. I sighed and placed my hand on his fist, waiting for him to look at me. His head moved slowly and at last his eyes met mine.

My eyes went wide when he pulled me to a tight embrace. "Mikan, you can't understand how much I need you. I know I'm a jerk, I'm an ass, I'm everything you are possibly thinking of. But I do it because I'm lonely. The need for your touch, your lips, and your very presence is a need that I can't begin to fathom."

He pulled away but his arm was wrapped around my waist, but then he cupped my face in his cold hands and brought his lips close to mine. They never touched and never did my eyes leave his. I took his hands off my face and placed them back to his sides.

I went back to the bed and just sighed. I barely looked at him. My mind was in different places, it was with my brother, it was on my school work, it was on my idiocy, it was on my failure of saving my brother. But one thing that kept creeping back into my mind was the thought of Natsume. _Wondering where he was, what was he doing, did he miss me? Did he even care about me?_

_Did he even love me? The way I love him? The way that when I picture my perfect boyfriend and the only picture that pops to mind was him. Did he picture me the same way?_

"Kei, I am at a loss of words, one moment you make my life miserable and then the next you try to court me?" I closed my eyes. I was already getting a migraine, just for the thoughts of this incredulous conversation I was having with him.

"I do like you, Kei. I really do, the only thing that I have every thought about when we were kids was you. I'm sorry to say that period of love for you is over. I can't go back to the way things use to be, the way I use to be. You don't want to hear the truth, you just want me to be the Mikan that would be by your side at all times and devote herself to you. But that's not me anymore. I've changed, Kei. That Mikan that you've loved so long ago is gone. She has died and she isn't coming back. It pains me to say this to you, because despite all your rude comments, your evil actions, and even your collaboration with Koizume; I still care about you. I just want things to be how they were. I miss our friendship. Would you be willing to be my friend and nothing more? I'm not looking for a boyfriend, and I just want a friend, and if you can't understand that, then there is not much left to say." I met his gaze and to my surprise (as usual) he was pensive.

He walked over to my bedside and kneed down and is eyes piercing mine. "As long as I'm in your life, I'll take what I can get." After that statement he left me winded with a smile.

He stayed with me the whole day. When I mean the whole day, _I mean the whole freaking day!_ I had no moments to myself. Luckily when Hotaru came by to check how I was doing she pointedly opened the door of my room and kicked him out. Soon after she sat on the chair by my bedside and stared bored at me, with a hint of concern.

"Why was that worm here? Why would you allow him in here?" Her monotone voice surrounded us.

I grabbed her hand in mine and smiled at her. "Thank you for visiting me, it really means a lot. As for Kei, let's just say he understands my conditions and won't be pestering me with declarations of love."

We stayed in silence for a while until she broke the silence. "I heard what happened to Yuri," she started. My heart began to throb, the agony was too great, and all I could see was his eyes. He's beautiful hazel eyes begging me to be his savior, to save him. But I didn't. I failed him; I failed him when he needed me the most. I wasn't strong enough I was weak.

"It's not your fault; you weren't prepared for that situation. You thought you were but you weren't. If you keep thinking that you could've saved him, then you are a bigger idiot that I thought you were."

Her words left me breathless. I was speechless. She just infuriated me; she came in here and told me that I wouldn't have been able to save him. _She thinks of it as a simple miscalculation!_ My anger was building. I looked at her and her cold eyes; her cold violet eyes stopped me from fuming. They calmed me down. Even though her words were piercing with truth, her eyes still held sorrow. I only thought of myself. I shouldn't have assumed that Hotaru didn't understand what this meant. But she did understand and to her, Yuri was a little bundle of annoyance, but she loved him just the same.

"You're crying, you should really wipe your face. You know how ugly you are when you cry," she offered me a handkerchief.

I didn't notice the tears falling and cascading down my face and onto my hands. I grabbed the handkerchief and wiped my face, trying to calm myself down. After I finished I looked at Hotaru and she offered me a small smile. I remembered why I always loved Hotaru, she always makes me smile.

She pulled out her hand and inside was a paper. I grabbed it and it read:

...

_For using my handkerchief for your tears and snot, you must pay me 20,000 yen. Plus 40,000 yen for me coming here and caring. Please deposit the amount to this account **Imai love money 2256543**._

_Thank you for your contributions to the Imai needs money foundation. I'll be expecting this amount by next week, if you don't submit the amount that you owe me on time, there is a 10,000 yen fee for every day it's late. P.s: You're a baka._

I was appalled I looked up to Hotaru and realized I was left alone. She sneaked off when I was reading her demands._ I'm going to kill her! I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat. Same old Hotaru. Thank you for everything._

_**...**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

I waited for the light in Polka's room to go out that way I could talk to her. When I heard the news of her being the one that escaped from the academy, it killed me. It killed me knowing that I probably drove her away. That she couldn't stand being in the same school as me. When all I ever wanted to do was be there with her, be the hand she holds when she decides to leave this school. My head began to throb as I watched silently laying down on the bark of our favorite tree.

"If only she knew you were watching over her," Imai whispered. Her violet orbs illuminating the dark sky.

"That little girl is so troublesome, sometimes it seems she isn't even worth the trouble," I sighed. My eyes making their way up to her room, picturing her sleeping form. A smile planted on her lovely lips.

"Yet here you are watching over her. Go up there Hyuuga, before you let her slip through your fingers," Imai commanded. Then she walked back to the dorms, where I was left to think of my next move.

My gaze again landed on her window, that small window that is keeping me away. Finally the lights were out and so I swung my body to the nearby branch. I kept climbing until I was at her window._ I held my breath wondering if she would ever want to see me again. Will she push me away?_ I opened the window and was faced with beautiful Hazel.

I hid my shock as I pushed her lightly away from the window. After I closed the window I kept my eyes on our tree refusing to look at her.

"Natsume," she started. I felt my whole body stiffen at her voice. I couldn't face her, face her beautiful eyes, her smile, all of these qualities make me want to run into her arms. But she made it clear that she wants no business with me.

I felt a tug on my black leather jacket. I turned slightly as I stared at her, her hazel eyes tearing up. Her mouth quivering and her other hand moving to my neck. She hugged me and cried, well let's be honest, she was sobbing and frankly smothering me with snot. I held her in a very loose embrace. That way if she wanted to pull away she could. After a few minutes of crying she pulled away to look up at me.

"Natsume, I... need you to know the truth about me. I need you to understand my situation." Her hopeful eyes stared up at me.

I couldn't help but be outraged. _She was asking me to understand? To understand how she hated me so much that she escaped from the academy? This was unbelievable._

"You want me to understand how you escaped? To make me understand how you left me? How I make your life so unbearable that you thought the only way you could breathe was to run away?" I couldn't hide the bitterness in my words. I looked at her and her eyes held confusion.

She pulled away from me completely and sat herself on the bed. She patted the seat next to her, signaling me. I sat reluctantly and watched her every moment. After a few minutes of silence, she finally raised her eyes to mine and it made my heart beat. Her lips formed a smile, which left me confused.

She reached for my hand and held it in hers and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Natsume, I love you with all my heart. I know I didn't really demonstrate my love by rejecting you. But I didn't push you away because I didn't love you; it was because I had a secret. A secret that might make you push me away." As she paused with the moonlight illuminating her face, her eyes sparkled, her rosy cheeks, her shy demeanor ; everything about her drew me in, it captivated me and frankly I hated it. I hated feeling so strongly for her health, her safety, just everything pertaining to her.

"I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to hate me, I just want you to love me and understand what I'm about to tell you. I'm tired of being lost and alone, but when I'm with you, it's different. Everything is brighter, everything is more beautiful. I can't lose you when you make me who I want to be. You bring out my true self and I know it may sound stupid, but you do. "She looked at my patient eyes. Her lips parting slowly and her cheeks flamed when she dropped her eyes.

I pulled her chin up and made her eyes face me. Her lips parted in surprise as I looked onto her light pink lips. Her eyes slowly closing, soon after my lips found hers. We had our own conversation, we started slowly and softly.

...

_Do you know how much I missed you?_

**_Yes, did you know how much it hurts when you walk away?_**

_I walked away because seeing you close to that scum made me nauseated. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to touch you or hold you was too hard to bear._

Her response was too annoying.

_**Like it was easy for me seeing how Koizume placed her breast close to your chest. Seeing how she touched you in a way I wouldn't be able to have the chance.**_

_I don't want to talk about those two; I want to talk about us. I hate fighting; I hate this jealousy that engulfs us. I want us to be strong and want you to trust me and I will trust you._

...

After we pulled away from the kiss I opened my eyes to be welcomed to her radiating smile. "I trust you," she muttered.

I couldn't help the smirk that played on my lips. "What was that?"

She glared and exasperated "I trust you, Natsume Hyuuga. Are you satisfied?" A growl came from her as she crossed her arms.

I couldn't prevent the chuckle that left my lips. I pulled her on my lap, my arms laced tightly across her waist. I kissed her neck, everywhere, as I felt her giggle. She came closer to my face and just before our lips met. I whispered, "I love you."

...

**Mikan's POV**

My eyes snapped open as I heard Natsume's declaration. He has never said the three words to me over the span that we've been together. I felt my heart beating, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I stared into closed eyelids. Finally I pulled away and stared intently on his closed eyelids as they reluctantly open and crimson orbs appear. I felt my lips curve into a smile.

"What was that?" I smiled. His eyes turned into a scowl. His ears turning a light pink, his eyes looked away from mines.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Polka." He shifted away from me. But I held his hand in mine making sure he wouldn't disappear on me.

I held his hand in mine wondering how long it'll be until I lose him. But I knew now was the time to be honest, he told me he loved me and that just shows I have to show the same love and trust he did. I pulled away from his touch; I sat on the chair across from him. So many things I needed to tell him, how I will be able to say it, is beyond me.

"Polka, just spit it out," he stated softly. I glanced to his hands, the hands that have held me and showed me how to be strong. I wouldn't disappoint him not him, not now, not ever.

"Remember when I first came to the academy? When I would always go on missions with you? How we would look for information on future students?" His eyes never leaving mine nodded slowly.

I continued, " Well the reason I was desperate to prove myself and go on different missions were to make sure my little brother was not on the academy's agenda. My brother is very special; he has an Alice that both sides would want on their team. I was sent here for that reason only, but then everything changed when I met you. I still followed my word to protect my brother but then we came to love one another and I didn't want to leave." I paused to see his expression.

His eyes were calm, he didn't seem angry and he nodded in order to continue.

"Then yesterday, my brother Yuri contacted me and told me how agents from the AAO push through my parents hide out. He needed my help, he told me to help him I couldn't just leave him in their claws. So I blew up the gate and went to help him, I was able to reach him but I wasn't strong enough to protect him. I failed him, I failed my parents, and I failed myself. "My hands were clenched tight into fists.

I felt a warm hand take my hands in his and my heart fluttered. His eyes on mine and he pulled me into a tight embrace. Tears started pouring out, I held him tight.

He didn't say anything he just held me tight soon after all the tears have stopped. He muttered, "You're not alone anymore you have me. "

I closed my eyes and just relaxed in his warmth. He pulled me toward the bed and tucked me in. I held onto his hand, "You're not going to leave me, right?" Fear spiking in my soul.

He sighed and I scooted over for him, he laid down pulled the covers over us and pulled me close. One hand securely on my waist another on my face. He watched over me and kissed me on my eyelids, then on my neck and on my nose and lastly my lips. His lips were rough as they captured mine. His tongue claiming my mouth, his hot breath making me shiver, his heat circulating through my body, everything he did to me made me so alive. After a few minutes of kissing, we pulled away and watched one another. His crimson eyes shining with love and passion and lust and just wants. My heart was beating so hard I couldn't hear a thing. My world went quiet; the only thing I could hear was my heart and his beating as one. I felt my hospital gown struggling to stay attach to my body.

I placed myself on top of him all the while his eyes remained with mine. I slowly slipped out of the navy gown. All that remained was my bra and panties. My bra was black lace, and my panties were crimson red. His eyes beckoning me, wanting me, I couldn't stop myself. My fingers creeping to my tightly knit bun pulled free my hair. My brunette hair cascaded down my shoulders and rested on my back. His eyes softened as my hair was release from its prison. I place my whole body on his and I tipped his chin up and continued to kiss his neck. He chuckled and I quickly looked up knowing my cheeks would be flaming red.

His eyes capturing my gaze but what made me gasp was his heart breaking smile. That smile I haven't seen in so long. That smile made my cheeks burn with love, made me smile brighter than usual and made my heart burst.

He pulled me down and was on me, my hands in his and our eyes communicate like they always did.

...

**_I love you more than you could possibly imagine._**

_Don't be too sure, my heart has changed by meeting you._

My eyes soften at his statement.

_**Will you ever leave me?**_

_Even if I could nothing would ever make me leave your side._

_..._

My smile brightened.

I pulled him into a heart stopping kiss. As our lips touched I could hear his lips mutter in content. My lips were desperate for his kiss, his love, simply his presence could make me into a wild predator. He kissed me one last time before I drifted into sleep. My lips muttered something and then the lights were gone.

**Natsume POV**

Mikan's eyes drooped not before she whispered, "My heart will always be yours" which left me in complete shock. My lips tugged up and I couldn't help the smile that planted itself on my lips. I placed the gown on her sleeping form, tucked her in before I kissed her on the forehead. I headed to the window and opened it to make my escape. I turned back to her sleeping form.

_As will mine_

* * *

**Well thats all for now, hopefully I met your expectation. Love you guys lots! Please review! **_  
_

**Promise to update frequently, with lots of love, Silvermeaning of Life and Love ^_^**


End file.
